ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guivre
Category:BestiaryCategory:WyvernsCategory:Notorious Monsters Notes (Kuftal Tunnel) :*Spawns around (I-9)/(I-10) of Kuftal Tunnel approximately every 18-24 hours, on the map that exits to Cape Teriggan; ::*Roams from his spawn point to the spawn point of Sabotender Mariachi and back, going south along the pass. ::*When it pauses at (I-9) Map 2, it will rotate on the spot. ::*Has a much larger range of sight than other monsters in the area. ::*Will despawn if left untouched for an unknown amount of time. :*Extreme resistance to Gravity, and immune to Repose. :*Can Triple Attack. :*Paralyze tends to stick harder than normal. :*Has a Very High Movement Speed he can catch up to a Thief using Flee. :*Can be defeated solo by certain jobs at around level 75. Notes (Ruhotz Silvermines) :*Found in Ruhotz Silvermines as a result of being warped there via the Doomvoid ability, used by a Sandworm. ::* The Past Guivre is a stronger version of the Present Guivre. ::**This is a timed, 60 minute battle. :*Located around the oval track on the left side of the map. ::*Roams around this track, occasionally stops and looks around. :*Uses all normal Wyvern abilities. ::*Both Deadly Dive and Fang Rush can do anywhere from 200-1000+ to a Paladin. :*Has a slight Auto-Regen (Estimated at 1%/minute). :*Susceptible to Paralyze. :*Will run away from the fight every 10% HP. ::*This provides an opportunity for mages to rest and makes the fight much easier. ::*After it starts running it is completely immune to any spells or abilites in both damage and enmity generation. ::*Will not Regen due to being unclaimed after it runs from you. ::*After Guivre flees, it will run part way around the oval track and then stop and act as it did before being claimed. ::*It takes approximately 11-12 encounters with Guivre before it dies, due to its Auto-Regen. ::*Any DoTs as well as hate is reset when Guivre runs away. :*An optimal area to fight is the long wooden bridge as it allows tanks to face off the side of the bridge so mages are not hit with Radiant Breath, and it also allows you to look at the other side of the oval and track Guivre when it runs from you ::*Wide Scan is also useful in tracking. :*Attacks progressively faster as its HP falls. :*High rate of Double Attack. :*At around 36% HP (maybe higher or lower) it seems to run further than before; running, then stopping for a few moments before continuing to run. :*When Guivre stops running, any spells or abilities will not generate hate or attract the monsters attention until it has aggroed due to range. :*Each time Guivre is engaged during the encounter, if he is hit with ANY melee attack initially instead of aggroed, Guivre's rate of Double Attack is drastically reduced to near 0% until he runs away. If he is instead aggroed or pulled with magic, Ranged Attack or a Job Ability, this will not occur for that length of time until he runs away again, at which point you can attempt again. ----- Treasure Hunter will reset to 0 once he flees. Happens every 10% HP. Video See the Video page. Historical Background In French folklore, the Guivre was a serpentine (e.g. wingless) dragon. It had very poisonous breath that withered grass and caused virulent plagues and diseases in anyone who breathed in the foul fumes. The Guivre also appeared in medieval heraldry. Guivre was the Old French word for "viper". The Wyvern was considered an English import of the Guivre.